


One More Night

by EquinoxSolstice



Series: Goguryeo [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adviser!Yoongi, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Royalty, Royalty!Jin, Secret Relationship, Soldier!Namjoon, The King and His General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and his General spend the night together.</p>
<p> <em>Reality could wait until the sun had risen. But that moment, that night, was theirs alone. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Kim Namjoon swept through the halls of the Imperial Palace, in full body armor and his helmet tucked under an arm as he walked by the quiet corridors. The night was deep, the crescent, silver moon hanging low on the horizon, bringing an air of tranquility and silence on the palace courtyard below he now passed through, usually loud with the clanging and banging of swords and weapons against each other as the solders practiced daily during the day. The lanterns were already lit, a bright orange path lighting his way as he delved deeper into the palace walls, the summons he had received just moments ago still on his mind.

The King had requested his presence in his private chambers tonight.

It wasn't the first time this happened. Being the Commander General of the Imperial Army, he had been summoned into the King’s sleeping quarters before, along with the advisors of the court for meetings about the state, as the King preferred a more comfortable place for all of them to talk. This wasn’t the first time the man had asked for him to come alone. Namjoon had just finished drafting the new recruits when a servant approached him (one of the King’s personal attendants, he noted), with a personal note from the man himself. Curiosity and worry both settling in, Namjoon had confirmed his acceptance to the messenger, telling the man he will be in the King’s quarters later that night. And, not bothering to change into more comfortable clothes after their training session, Namjoon had set out as soon as possible, feeling somewhat anxious about the reason of the summoning.

Turning into a corner, he had finally arrived at a familiar hallway; the lanterns outside dimmed down a few notches, but the light inside the King’s quarters was bright, signifying his presence in the room. The guards standing in front of the doors straightened out more at the presence of their commander, feet together and spears held ramrod as they looked straight ahead.

"General Kim, sir!" Both of them said at the same time, trying their best to not to look interested at the fact that their general was in front of them tonight.

"At ease." Namjoon nodded his acknowledgement, waiting for the two to resume their former positions (feet apart, spears held diagonally from their body) before kneeling in front of the door. A knuckle lightly touched the wooden floor, head bowed as his baritone voice cut through the stillness of the night.

"General Kim Namjoon has arrived at your request, Your Majesty."

"Enter." The voice that answered him back was faint, but very distinct. Somewhat deep for a woman's, but also somewhat high for a man's, a perfect contradiction that would puzzle most people when hearing the King for the first time. But Namjoon wasn't most people. With a quick "I'll be entering,", he stood up and placed a hand on the wooden door, opening it as quietly as possible before stepping inside the chambers, quickly closing the door behind his back once inside.

Once again he couldn’t help but feel breathless when he faced the antechamber of the King’s private wing. He had always known that the King always had an aesthetic for beauty, and this room was the proof of that, with the colors of rich pink, white and lavender weaving with the more traditional browns and greens. Cream colored paper doors with an enchanting flower designs separated the main sleeping room from the sitting room, where he was currently. In the corner there was a small alcove, where a simple and yet elegant flower arrangement stood proudly in front of a calligraphy scroll (his own handwriting, Namjoon now realized with some incredulity) which bore the hanja of the royal family. Shelves also adorned the room with various rare and irreplaceable trinkets that the King received from leaders of neighboring nations as gifts or peace offerings (he recognized one of the small, gold coated plates as one of the gifts of Silla’s current King, Im Jaebum, Namjoon saw with a frown, and a small music box given to him by one of the Baekjae lords, Lee Jaewhan, he thought with an even deeper scowl).

Seeing the other man wasn't present in this room, Namjoon had turned to the closed wooden doors with slight question and uneasiness. Surely the King wasn't going to meet him in the inner chamber, was he? Only the members of the royal family and their attendants were permitted to enter it, and he would not be as impudent as to assume that the royal would want him to enter without permission. And just as his discomfort reached its peak the door slid to the side and an attendant, seeing him, bowed respectfully and moved to the side.

"He has been expecting you, General Kim."

"Ah. My thanks." He let the servant guide him inside the personal sleeping chambers, unknowingly holding his breath as he stepped inside, the paper door sliding shut behind him. He had never been this deep in the King’s personal quarters before. He was probably the first person outside of the royal family to do so.

The word beautiful didn't do the room justice. It was intricate, almost ethereal looking as the man owning it, simple and yet elegant in its design. Namjoon found he couldn't take his eyes off it, and it was only with the prompting of the servant that he managed to move on, being ushered to a side room and told that the King would meet him shortly.

Namjoon accepted this, immersing himself in observing the King’s inner chambers properly. He might never get a chance like this after all, and the temptation was too great to ignore. It was large, perhaps one of the largest rooms in the palace, filled with splendor and rare antiques Namjoon had never seen in his life. But it was very simple in its grandeur, furniture tasteful, but not overbearing.

He turned his head to the side, just to see if the rooms extended further, and was in time to see cloth slide and pool down to a pair of slender ankles.

His eyes widened, taking in the sight of an exposed, smooth-looking back. His mouth instantly went dry, opened slightly in slight surprise, unable to make himself look away. The usual waterfall of midnight-black hair was neatly tied up, showing a shapely nape. Despite himself, his gaze slowly moved down, following the wave of a spine, lingering at the broad, wide shoulders, the thin but lean arms, and the dip of the body line towards a trim waist, flaring out to a slightly curving hip. Long and slender legs followed, ending at a pair of sinfully bare feet, all covered in pale white flesh that seemed now to be translucent under the lamplight. Every time the other man moved, his muscles shifted under the snow-colored skin, and Namjoon could almost see the blue veins running under the sinew of joint and bone. The King turned his head to the side, showing a shadow of his face as he was attended to by his servants, sliding a robe over his shoulders, the sash following afterwards, unaware of his audience who was gaping unabashedly at him.

Quickly Namjoon came to his senses and averted his eyes down, shame and embarrassment showing in his deep red cheeks, mortified that he was blatantly staring at the King while he was dressing. He kept his eye in line at the other man's feet, but even that proved to be a capable distraction, mesmerized with every arch of a heel, every shift of an ankle, until it was finally covered with pink-colored silk. Deciding that it was safe to look up once more, Namjoon did, and was relieved to see that the King was walking out of his dressing room, wearing more appropriate clothing.

He straightened up, bowing low as the other man made his presence known.

"Your Majesty," he greeted solemnly, not standing straight until the other man bid him to do so. The King did, and Namjoon finally made eye contact with the most powerful man in the kingdom.

Kim Seokjin. The King of Goguryeo.

"General Kim," the man greeted him, a lilt of surprise and delight in his voice. He looked to be relaxed, almost nonchalant in his casualness, a complete change from his domineering personality when in front of the royal court. He was now warm, friendly, opposing the cold, distant, and almost haughty image he had when standing in front of his people. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."

"No, the honor is mine, Your Majesty." Namjoon wasn't sure that it was a good or a bad thing that the King gave him permission to look at him straight in the face now. He was just as distracting as he was before, maybe even more, now that Namjoon had the chance to look at him properly. Kim Seokjin was wearing what could possibly be the most provocative clothing he had ever seen in his life: a soft pink robe, embellished with gold, worn off shoulder, exposing his collar bone and the long column of his neck. The previously put up hair was now loose and free, falling down in ripples, brushing against the bare chest Namjoon could see peeking through the silk. The robe was tied loosely, the slit wider than usual, letting him see bare thighs, a flash of milky white skin every time the other man would move.

He swallowed thickly, using more force than usual to make himself look away.

"Is there anything that you require of me?" Namjoon asked stiffly, willing his voice to sound composed.

Seokjin laughed. "Can't this be merely a social visit?" He asked, still chuckling. Behind him, Namjoon saw the attendants emerge, most likely finishing their work before retiring for the night. "Is there anything else that you need, Your Majesty?" One of the maids asked, bowing respectfully.

"Yes," The other waved in his direction. "Attend to General Kim." He ordered briskly. "Make him comfortable, and bring a bottle of soju to the gardens afterwards. General, I'll meet you there." And off Seokjin went, a vision in flowing pink, gliding through the paper walls and finally disappearing from sight.

"At once," And Namjoon was carted off to the side room, and he willingly went with them, not wanting to disobey the King’s orders. He let them remove his armor and weapons, and dress him into a less elaborate but still elegant-looking hanbok. He sighed as he padded through the floors and finally exited the translucent doors in tow with the servants, finding the other man already outside, facing the King’s personal garden. A low table separated two cushions, the bottle of soju and two cups already present, sitting quietly and just waiting to be used. A single candle was lit, flickering in the semi-darkness, the moonlight casting dim shadows over the still garden.

"Ah, General, come join me." Seokjin was already sitting down on one of the cushions, already being poured a cup of soju. Namjoon sat on the other side, a servant moving forward to fill his ceramic cup with warm liquor.

"That will be all. You may retire for the night." The King ordered the attendants once they were settled. They bowed to both men and retreated discreetly, and it wasn't until they were both alone that Seokjin spoke out. "Let's drink to a good day's work, General." Seokjin raised his glass, smiling at him.

"Ah, of course." Namjoon raised his cup and downed it in one go, the soju burning a warm pathway down his throat, before settling in his stomach. He felt looser, relaxed even, reaching forward to grab the soju bottle and pour the other man another drink. Seokjin smiled, letting him pour enough before reclining back on the cushion, looking out in to the dark garden, the only presence of light the dim moonlight and the single, flickering candle. "Thank you for inviting me, Your Majesty."

_“…And I was glad of a chance to rest, and glad of a chance to drink with my friend.... we sang to the tune of the wind in the pines; and we finished our songs as the stars went down, when, I being drunk and my friend more than happy, between us we forgot the world._ ” Seokjin murmured quietly, grasping Namjoon’s wrist. His touch burned through the silk, holding Namjoon steady until he had the quantity he wanted, before letting him go.

“That’s Li Bai. Down Zhongnan Mountain, to the Kind Pillow and Bowl of Husi. Shih poetry.” Namjoon said instantly, marveled at the familiar verse.

Seokjin smiled, full pink lips stretched out widely, completely pleased. “As expected of my General. You know your poets.”

Namjoon didn't even notice how much long they stayed there, the lowering quantity of liquor and the slow melt of wax their only indication of passing time. He even forgot to be on his guard, as the soju entered his bloodstream, and the General found his reason fleeing him, for his thoughts always turned towards his companion. Kim Seokjin, if it was possible, looked more beautiful now, almost like a physical god, with the way the light wind ruffled his dark hair, the way the sleeping robe fluttered around him, almost hovering in mid-air, just barely covering his body.

Namjoon found that he couldn’t breathe, swallowing thickly, unable to tear his gaze away from the exposed, almost translucent-looking skin, sloping down to a neck and extending down to a chest, until he saw the edge of where flesh meets cloth. He suddenly had the urge to run his hands along Seokjin’s body, just to see if his skin was as soft and as smooth as it looked, and bit the inside of his cheek to stop such rampant thoughts from clouding his mind.

If the other man was seducing him he was doing a very good job on it; Namjoon had to physically stop himself from leaving his seat and bedding the King right there and then, never mind that he could be executed for such insolence.

"You're a man of great restraint and self-control, aren't you, General Kim?" Seokjin suddenly asked, shaking him out of his stupor.

Namjoon trained his gaze away from the King’s body to his face, staring calmly, though internally startled that he had been caught staring. The alcohol must be working more thoroughly than he thought, as the other man gave him a slow, hot smile that made  _something_  curl in the pit of his stomach. Seokjin tilted his head back, exposing his neck, and it almost hurt Namjoon to see it unmarked, and he could almost imagine himself running his tongue along the blue vein pulsing faintly in the semi-darkness.

He swallowed thickly, trying to contain the sudden heat that was rising in his body. "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

The King chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that boiled Namjoon’s blood and sent desire spiking through his veins. "I brought you here to my chambers, made you drink for hours, wearing only this robe, and still you do nothing." Darkened eyes glittered in amusement, leaning forward, hazy and clouded, like liquid smoke. "Tell me, should I be flattered, I wonder, or deeply insulted?"

It had to be the soju, Namjoon thought with some desperation, watching the way the other man leaned towards him, slowly, with such careful intent. Kim Seokjin looked desirable, perhaps too much, just enough for him to slip into a moment of insanity.

"You should be flattered, Your Majesty. I’ve thought about seducing you." The alcohol had loosened his tongue, and didn't stop the man from his advance, merely staring back until Seokjin was all but sitting in his lap, placing his hands on a trim waist, the King linking his hands behind a strong neck, lightly playing with the short, slightly coarse strands of black hair.

"And? What have you decided on, my General?" The King murmured. His eyes faintly glowed like twin starlights, tongue darting out to lick his lips, his brows furrowed just slightly in concentration.

And in one instant the world stopped, and all they could see, touch, hear and feel was each other. It was the edge of the cliff, the breath before the plunge, one that they were all too willing to take.

"I’ll have you. And I’ll enjoy myself thoroughly." Namjoon whispered, yanking the other man to him, and finally melding their lips together.

He could taste the soju on the Seokjin’s tongue. He delved into the mild sweetness, tasting, mapping out and claiming territory with a ferocity and passion that he didn't know he possessed. A low growl rumbled in his throat hearing the soft moan escape succulent-tasting lips, hands sliding under the flowing folds of the robe and caressing up slim thighs. The feel of his skin was incredible, and Seokjin pulled him closer, aligning their bodies, not once breaking their intimate connection. A hand touched his cheek, another winding up his hair as they kissed slowly, deeply, until they parted, a thick strand of liquid still connecting them together. Both were short of breath, exhaling shakily, drowning in each other's eyes.

"Your Majesty…" Namjoon mumbled against swollen lips, inhaling the air the other man breathed out, his eyes almost black and glazed over with lust.

But the other man shook his head, the long, flowing robe a curtain surrounding them both, as if hiding them from the rest of the world. Seokjin settled himself, knees sliding on either side of him and cupping his face with both hands, tilting it up. "No… just Jin." He whispered back, before kissing him again, this time slow and gentle, drawing out the moment until it became an almost pleasurable pain that had Namjoon aching for more. Teeth nipped at his bottom lip and he obliged his leader, parting his lips and letting himself be caught up in a courtship of tongue, lips and teeth, becoming more and more of a battle for dominance that he was easily winning.

Namjoon’s hands roamed, touching, exploring everywhere, grabbing hold of Jin’s hips and pulling it down, letting gravity work its nature and bring them closer, hearing Jin gasp against his mouth at the sudden, intense friction at their growing hardness. Namjoon didn't stop himself from smirking, wrapping an arm around the other man's waist and keeping him there, occasionally bucking up to grind their hips together. Jin shuddered in his arms, releasing his lips with a small, audible pop, panting harshly.

"No… not here—ah!" Jin threw his head back when a hot tongue lavished attention on his neck, nipping sharply at the skin. Namjoon could feel the other man's pulse against his lips, fast, fleeting beats that matched his own. He sucked lightly on a pressure point, too far gone to really care about propriety at that moment.

"Not so loud,  _Your Majesty_." He whispered again, warm breath against damp skin, red violet blossoming on pale white. "We might alert the whole palace."

Jin looked down at him, eyes dark and glittering with a delicious purpose. "I could also execute you for your insolence,  _General_." He chuckled back, sifting his hands through black locks.

"Who was it that brought me here, made me drink, and seduced me?" Soju really didn't make him the same man, Namjoon vaguely thought to himself, the blood and alcohol mixing in his head. He gave another lick to the pale neck, now littered with lovebites, pressing quick, open-mouthed kisses to the skin he could see.

Jin smirked. "Point," and stifled a loud moan when Namjoon finally touched him where he wanted the most, giving a slow, almost languid stroke that broke through his carefully constructed composure. Jin shuddered, biting into Namjoon’s neck to muffle the sounds escaping his mouth, clinging on to his shoulders as he was teased from base to tip. Namjoon hissed slightly at the sudden flare of pain but didn't stop his movements, thumbing the slit thoughtfully.

Jin undulated his hips, spikes of pleasure rippling through him. "Namj—nng! D-Don't—haah! Tease… me…!" He raised himself on his knees, grinding against Namjoon’s hand, rough and calloused with daily training, his grip warm and firm. Namjoon hissed, feeling the silk fabric rub against own aroused state, and retaliated by bringing his kisses down to the other man's chest, parting the robe more until it all but hung on Jin’s slim frame, a tongue darting out to flick against a pebbled nipple.

Never in his wildest thoughts did Namjoon imagine that he would be doing something like this tonight. It was something he had hidden and had denied himself long ago, his admiration for their ruler. They were on different worlds, one that scarcely ever met. But right here, right now, nothing mattered but the two of them and the sensations they took and gave each other.

Reality could wait until the sun had risen. But that moment, that night, was theirs alone.

Swirling his tongue around a rosy nub Namjoon held the trembling body steady, not once ceasing his now gentle and feather-like touches. There were hands through his hair tugging, holding, tilting his head up, making smoldering gazes meet with a manic pull. "You're so beautiful," Namjoon whispered with reverence, senses heightened and his inhibitions all but disintegrating, capturing the other man's mouth into another kiss, lapping at the petal-soft lips.

Jin blushed, red dusting the cream-colored skin. "Don't say things like that," He murmured back, shivering and bit down the displeased whine when Namjoon withdrew his hand. "Soon the morning will come, and this will only remain as a dream." Their lips grazed against one another, staying so close that he could breathe in the air that Jin breathed out. Jin sounded so sad, so melancholic at that thought, that Namjoon wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and make him forget about everything else in the world.

Namjoon raised his hand, lapping up the milky essence that gathered, bringing his fingers to the other man's mouth, tracing the rouge-colored lips, a thumb finally pushing itself in between. "Then we'll make this dream last." He whispered huskily, lust-filled eyes delivering a sound vow.

"I'll exhaust myself loving you, again and again, until you could only lie spent in my arms." Jin shivered at the words, heat coursing through his veins. The words held as much promise as it did a threat, and Jin could only squirm in anticipation.

"I'll never let you sleep; driving myself inside you so many times that you'll lose count, only remembering my name and the pleasure I'm giving you." Namjoon held Jin’s hip steady with another hand, bucking his hips up, letting the other man feel the curve of his arousal, making Jin roll his eyes at the sensation.

"A-Ah!"

"And when you wake, while I may be gone, my kisses and my touches will still be engraved on your skin." To make his point, Namjoon nipped on Jin’s chest sharply, making him intake a sharp breath, both pain and pleasure making the most maddening mix. "And the memories of this night will stay with you forever."

The other man answered by suckling lightly on the tip, making Namjoon groan, images of something rather than his fingers receiving the same action. He watched intently as Jin took his whole finger in, a swipe of a rough pad sending bolts of electricity throughout his skin. Jin’s eyes softened, releasing the finger with a small pop, and lowered his head so their foreheads bumped together gently, sliding his arms around Namjoon’s neck.

"Namjoon."

The gesture was tender, loving, and, in that single moment, he wasn't a man who was serving his leader. Namjoon was instantly taken to a time before stature and duty came in the way, when two boys held hands and ran in the gardens without a care in the world. They were childhood friends, growing up together, sharing the same dreams and wishes, moments and times that both of them treasured deep in their hearts, until they were pried apart by the responsibility they inherited from birth.

Namjoon reached out, brushing away the long bangs that clung to sweat-streaked skin, cupping the beautiful face, a small, genuine smile forming on his lips. Not as the General to his King, but as Namjoon to his Jin.

His ruler, his leader.

His King.

His friend, his rival.

His lover.

And then Jin smiled at him, sweet and genuine, a mirror of the boy he met so long ago. He slipped his eyes shut, their noses bumping together, a small chuckle escaping his lips, before getting tangled up in another kiss.

It was slow and affectionate, yet not less passionate, the almost unbearable heat simmering into a bubbling warmth that stretched on the surface, almost to the verge of spilling, but pulling back at the last moment. Namjoon moved with slow, careful intent, almost hypnotic when he sucked lightly on Jin’s bottom lip, pulling back and licking the parted lips, before capturing the mouth in a single motion, then moving away. Large hands framed Jin’s face, a thumb skimming down the smooth, unblemished skin to the juncture between neck and jaw, angling his head for deeper exploration.

Namjoon let his own eyes slip shut, to let himself  _feel_ , the heat lazily creeping up his body. It felt so right, kissing the other man like this, long, slow, undeniably sensual, inhaling Jin-flavored air with every short parting, before darting in again to twine with wet muscle. In. Out. Swirl. Namjoon felt so lightheaded, head spinning with the scent of forest pines and flowery musk.

Jin retreated with a small pop, panting against his mouth, aching, needy, the robe already pooling down to his arms, slowly drowning in the sensations the raven was giving him. Then there was a kiss to his cheek, to his temple, to his forehead, turning to the side and brushing his lips against the cartilage of an ear.

“ _Jin_." Namjoon breathed out, his deep voice reverberating through the back of his ear to the hollow of his neck, making Jin shudder, a chill running down his spine. Teeth suddenly nibbled on the helix, and Jin jumped, dazed eyes focusing on him, clenching his fist around the material of Namjoon’s robe.

"H-Haah!" Jin bit his lip and closed his eyes to savor the pleasure that coursed through his body. Hands found purchase in Namjoon’s short hair, tugging when he lavished attention again to his neck. Large hands now pulled the tie loose, successful in untucking it and letting it fall to the ground, exposing the body that his eyes hungrily devoured. Namjoon roamed through the lean abdomen, tracing every shallow indent and curve of bone and muscle, pads of fingers pressing lightly against the flat surface of Jin’s sternum, thrumming in time with the heart that was racing frantically. "H-Hnn…!"

"Don't stop your voice." Namjoon murmured, splaying his fingers on the small of the other's back, shifting him so that they were both chest to chest, slick with sweat and the scent of sex. "Let me hear it." He moved down, grabbing a handful of flesh, kneading, squeezing, rolling it with his palms, all the while flicking his tongue on pert nipples, the rough surface sending jagged spikes of pleasure when it rubbed against the sensitive nub.

"A-Ah! Nngh! N-Namjoon …" Jin shuddered a lungful of air, pupils dilated to the point of darkness, gripping on his hair so tightly that it almost hurt, but Namjoon wouldn't complain. He too, was aroused to the point of it being almost unbearably painful, but nothing brought him greater pleasure than seeing the other man being undone with his own hands. Just watching Jin all but completely give up control to him was awe-inspiring. He was pleasuring the King, the most powerful man in their land, and to ignore that pride to submit himself to another person's touch was something Namjoon respected and would forever cherish, his breath stolen away at that simple action.

Suddenly he felt that they shouldn't be doing this here. Jin deserved more, much more than this place.

"Not here," The General growled, picking the other man up with relative ease, and retreated into the private chambers, acutely aware of the legs wrapped around his waist, and the heated breath on his neck as Jin nuzzled into it, planting a soft kiss on the side that had Namjoon shuddering with want. He all but ran to the sleeping chambers, which was alight with low-hanging candles, almost destroying the paper doors in the process. Setting the other man down on the sheets, Namjoon appreciated the way Jin’s dark hair fanned out against the whiteness of the sheets, his skin like porcelain in the orange glow of the room.

They were a tangle of sheets and limbs, feverish kisses and loose clothing. Namjoon found himself being flipped over, his back firmly pressed back against the blankets, a curtain of light pink cloth pooling at his chest as the other man leaned over him, a smirk playing out against thoroughly kissed lips.

"You've had your fun, General." Jin breathed out, straddling his hips and hands pushing him down, erotically disheveled in his half-worn robe. "But now it's my turn." Jin’s eyes twinkled with mischievousness, making Namjoon’s mouth dry, both in anticipation and nervousness.

He should've known that his control wouldn't last long.

A finger slowly traced down the dip of his visible chest, and Namjoon’s breath hitched, throat bobbing as hands parted his robe open, skimming against his flesh, creating goose-bumps along its wake. Jin leaned his head down, eyes shining like high-cut jewels, a pink tongue darting out to taste bronzed skin, never taking his gaze off his face.

And then things seemed to move fast-forward. It was all Namjoon could do to not to groan out loud, fisting the sheets below him as nips, bites and sucks tattooed his skin. Wisps of white, black and pink assaulted his vision, body tensing as Jin reached between them and had him in his grip, mimicking what Namjoon had been doing him before, a slow pump, teasing the head lightly.

Namjoon hissed at the sensation, mind-numbing pleasure making him incoherent, closing his eyes and his hips bucking up and down involuntarily to feel more of that friction. It was so slow, so agonizing slow, made even worse when Jin pinned him down and continued his insanely pleasurable torture, lips, hands moving down his body at a sluggish, unhurried pace, making him writhe and moan until Namjoon was at the point of begging.

"God," he cried out hoarsely, almost lifting himself off the blankets when Jin settled himself between his thighs and took him into his mouth, warm and wet, almost unbearably hot. "A-Ah…!" His knuckles turned white with how much he gripped the covers, helpless in the onslaught of gratification. A curse slipped by his lips, as he gritted his teeth and tried his best to keep the heat from drawing him out.

Jin’s lips tiled up in a smile, pulling back and kissing the head lovingly. "Jin would do." He went down again, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking, taking him inside as far as he could, pulling back when Namjoon tensed, licking from base to tip, peppering kisses to his thighs, repeating the maddening cycle again and again until Namjoon was all but crying for release.

He didn't want to come like this. Once Jin released him he pulled the other man up, their lips meeting like their very lives depended on it, wanting to cool down for a moment. He could taste himself in Jin’s mouth, salty and bitter, finally ridding the other of his clothes and feeling relief when pressed skin-to-skin. He held Jin’s waist, bodies fitting each other as legs tangled and the dim lights casted a shadow over their faces.

"Are you prepared?" At this quiet question Jin nodded, reaching over and getting a vial somewhere over Namjoon’s head. He came back with a crystal bottle in hand, pressing it to the other man's hands, and giving him a short, sweet kiss. Namjoon responded, a hand on the other man's nape, before removing it and pulling the stopper open, the scent of chamomile assaulting his senses. Pouring a bit on his hands he let the slick, slippery oil coat his fingers, warming it up, rubbing it between his fingers. He gave a questioning look at the other man, asking for his permission, and Jin raised himself on all-fours, placing Namjoon’s hands at his lower back.

"Touch me." Jin whispered, letting out a low moan when he felt warmer hands slide along his skin, dripping in oil, skimming low and squeezing the flesh tightly, parting his cheeks, fingers ghosting over the strip of skin he could now feel exposed to the world. He rested his head on Namjoon’s collar bone, quick, panting breaths stirring the tanned, damp skin. "Feel me."

For the first time Namjoon blushed, groping blindly, before finally founding the spot he was looking for. Jin laughed quietly, seeing his embarrassed face, before biting his lip as the other man lightly rubbed at the entrance, lathering it with oil, feeling it twitch at his touch, before inserting a finger in.

"Oh!" Jin gasped beside his ear, his knees trembling as Namjoon pushed in, out, coating the tight walls, his face a mask of careful concentration, struggling to be slow and gentle when his finger was gripped like a vice. It was hot inside, Namjoon thought, pushing deeper, unable to stop his own moan coming out when he was finally knuckle-deep. Hot and tight. It felt incredible, to touch the other man like this, and Namjoon gritted his teeth, trying to retain a semblance of control.

"What do you want?" He asked against sweat-drenched hair, swirling his finger around before shallowly thrusting out.

"H-Hnngh…! M-more…!" Fingers scratched his chest, a lean frame shaking lightly, and Namjoon barely registered the fast flash of pain before acquiescing to the other man's wishes. "G-God…!" Jin whimpered as another finger plunged in, stretching him slowly.

This time, it was him who smiled back. "Namjoon will do." Once his fingers could move more freely he added a third, stretching, widening, spreading out. Namjoon growled deep in his throat, steadying Jin’s hip with one hand when he tried to rock back, wanting more of that fullness, and let a noise of protest when it was gone, leaving him feeling oddly empty. Two gazes met silently met, so many memories and conversations passing through them with that one glance.

Kim Namjoon was completely smitten, enamored, with this man.

He passed the vial to Jin, who took it without reservation and poured a generous amount in his palm, letting it soak, before reaching back and sliding a hand on him, making Namjoon grunt at the jolt of pleasure suddenly spreading through his body, the action smoother, slicker now with the help of the oil. Jin took this an opportunity to tease the other man, fingers ghosting lightly over skin sensitive skin, making Namjoon shiver when he left the warm liquid dribble down his thighs.

Jin reared himself up, sitting once again on his lap, pulling the other man up with him so they both sat up, sharing another long, lingering kiss.

"Watch me." Jin whispered against his lips, holding Namjoon’s head steady as he positioned himself, the tip prodding against his well-lubricated entrance. Namjoon waited, tensing as anticipation churned in his stomach, keeping his eyes trained on the other man's face, flushed and clouded with lust.

Slowly, Jin sunk himself down, a strangled noise of pain escaping him, clutching hard on the other man's shoulders, fingers digging into muscled shoulders as tears sprang his eyes, taking him in inch by inch. "Mmph! N-Namjoon…!"

Namjoon threw his head back the moment he breached through the tight opening, immediately engulfed in a liquid heat that proceeded to melt every bone present in his body. "J-Jin…" He released a shaky breath, gripping Jin’s waist with a bruising force, eyes squeezed shut, taking deep breaths to resist the urge to slam up the willing body on top of him. "S-so… t-tight…"

Every nerve in his body was now charged like lightning, every brush of the fabric making him lose any rational thought in his mind. He was now acutely aware of everything, on how Jin breathed, how his legs squeezed around his abdomen, trying to anchor himself to him, holding, clinging to him like a lifeline.

For a moment they stayed unmoving, Jin still adjusting to his size, Namjoon trying to wrangle with his self-control, unwilling to lose this moment of great intimacy. He was inside Jin now, velvet walls massaging and squeezing him for all he was worth, and he looked up, wavy blue locks shielding them from the sight of the world once more.

"Haa… Nam… joon…" Hands curled around his nape, heated breath fanning across his cheek, lips pressing a quick, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Kim Seokjin had never looked more beautiful, more human in his eyes until that single moment. Namjoon gathered the sweat-drenched hair, slipping his tongue inside a warm mouth, twirling the strands between his fingers, curling the appendage around its partner, trying to distract the other man from the pain.

"Shh," Namjoon pulled back, hands sliding up, framing an angular jaw. "We'll take it slow." He brushed his lips against tear-streaked lashes, licking up the salty drops that gathered. "Are you all right?" He could feel Jin nod, facing each other and sharing a minute, affectionate smile, the General not quick enough to hide his own deeply besotted one.

Hands suddenly pushed against his chest, making him lie down on the sheets again. Namjoon quickly surrendered control, back pressed firmly against the white-colored sheets. The unbound robes pooled at his stomach, wisps tickling the dip of his pectorals, tips just touching his obliques. Jin loomed over him, positioning himself so he sat directly on top of the other man's pelvis, taking Namjoon’s hands and placing them on his back, his own clutching at tensed biceps.

"Lean back," Jin said with a roughness Namjoon had never heard before, "And let me take you for a ride."

The first movement was like a slow roll from a tidal wave. It was slow, the scent of lovemaking so heavy in the air Namjoon could almost taste it with his tongue. He rolled his head back limply, stars exploding and colliding around him as heat ignited, drenching his body whole and spreading through his veins, the very sinews of his muscles. He didn't imagine how hard it was to stay still, to resist pounding up into the welcoming tightness, running his hands up and down the lithe, pale body, feeling the muscles that slowly worked him up to the brink.

Jin was a sight to behold, gyrating his hips instead of moving up and down, driving him deeper and deeper, his self-imposed distraction not really working as the inner walls suddenly clamped down on him. Namjoon gasped, gripping pale hips enough to bruise when he also heard Jin moan, cheeks in the prettiest shade of red, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Namjoon felt helpless, almost writhing on the blankets. He wasn't going to last long, not with all the teasing he had gone through. But to see Jin like this, falling apart and losing control because of him, to make him  _feel_ , was surreal, almost a dream. A sudden urge welled up inside him, to make Jin completely come undone in his arms, to take him completely and irrevocably as his, so that he too would lose himself in turn.

Subconsciously they developed a careful and precise rhythm, their bodies fitting together with a familiarity that both felt but never actually realized. Writhing heat filled Namjoon like a lavish tide, but he felt exquisite, luxurious, as if they had all the time in the world. In their current situation it was Jin who held the power to stop or move as he pleased, and Namjoon could only go along, swept away with the sensations that rendered his mind process completely useless. Jin trembled, too overcome with utter ecstasy to move properly, making sure to hit that spot inside him every time he moved down, grinding on it, making him clamp down on Namjoon hard enough to hurt.

"M-move with me…!" Jin gasped, already reaching his limit. They'd fooled around enough, and now they could only feel an intense, gripping  _need_. Needing no other prompt Namjoon followed the other man's wishes, planting his feet firmly to anchor himself, finally able to snap his hips up in a punishing rhythm. Jin could only wail and cry out as Namjoon reached deep inside him, having no strength to push himself up and down.

"C-Close…!" Namjoon was already half-insane, coherency already out the window, feeling so close to completion that he knew that if someone interrupted them at that exact moment he would have to kill them. "J-Jin…!"

"D-Deeper… F-Faster…!" Jin didn't even know what he was saying, only able to cling to Namjon like his very life depended on it. He felt the other reach between them, almost screaming when Namjoon finally had a hand on him, pumping up and down in quick, rough strokes. "Joon…! K-Kiss…!"

And Namjoon pulled him into a soul-stirring, breath-stealing kiss just as Jin’s body tensed, back drawn like arrow released from its bowstring, muffling the scream that would've alerted every man inside the palace as his world finally shattered. Ribbons of white stained their stomachs, and it didn't take much for Namjoon to follow, emptying himself inside the other man, Jin milking every single drop he had to offer.

Finally exhausted, they fell into each other's arms, Namjoon combing fingers through damp hair, body too sluggish for him to even think of moving. He knew that Jin wasn't as prepared for this kind for physical exertion and let him rest, wrapping his arms around the other's waist protectively.

Minutes later Namjoon would stand up and ask a servant for water and cloth with a straight face, to stop himself from reacting as they both knew with absolute certainly the events that recently happened, with the mutual knowledge that it would never be spoken of again. Not if they want their lives as payment.

Namjoon intended to keep his promise. But for now, lying down with the other man, like this, was enough. And, as he drifted off to a light slumber, he thought he heard Jin whisper three words to him, though that might already be a dream.

* * *

Imperial Court Adviser Min Yoongi entered the King’s study after much ceremony, finding the man sitting on his desk, as unruffled and as composed as ever, reading through a recently delivered scroll. The other man looked to be in a very good mood, almost blooming even.

"You seem to be happier than usual, Your Majesty." He said dryly as a way of greeting, and Seokjin waved his hand, telling him to do away with the formalities. "Did something good happen?"

The King set down the scroll and smiled at the shorter man. "… As a matter of fact, I did have a very engaging night, Yoongi." The King stood up, savoring the delicious, throbbing ache that made his body shake. He smiled to himself, making Yoongi take the chance to observe his leader, finding him a bit different than usual. In fact, the man was positively glowing, a healthy flush in his usually pale skin, the kind that you only get when you just spent the whole day with your lover.

Yoongi slowly raised an eyebrow at his thoughts. Perhaps the King had spent a night with one of his concubines? But nobody had been their quarters last night, Yoongi would definitely know if the King decided to pay a late-night visit to one of them. There were rumors, however, that the King kept another lover apart from his royal harem, one that the man apparently favored above anyone else. The accusations remained unfounded, though the whispers continued to float around. Most of the time, the King was seen in the company of his Advisor and his General, the three forming a formidable triumvirate that was the main force of their country.

Min Yoongi, however, definitely knew better.

"You invited him to your _chambers_? I have warned you before that lying with him will reduce your lifespan, Seokjin. Your visits to Namjoon’s quarters are dangerous enough." He looked at his close friend critically, trying to find something that could implicate Seokjin. But the man was dressed as impeccably and as proper as ever, hair done up, his flowing, ceremonial robes covering every inch of his body from view.

However, Yoongi could see, if he looked hard enough, the bruise that was half-peeking through the collar of Seokjin’s robes. The King’s personal servants and guards had been sworn to secrecy about the King’s frequent night visits to the General’s chambers, an arrangement that lessened rumors of the very real affair between the King and his General.

But the nobles and the common people didn’t need to know that.

"Yoongi, I have been careful. There is nothing wrong with the King inviting his General for a nightly drink." Seokjin answered casually, turning back to his adviser. "So? What brings you to my study, Advisor?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the King’s answer. "King Shou Hu from the Tang has sent another gift for you. It's sitting in the courtyard right now for your perusal."

Seokjin sighed. "Please tell me it's not another statue." Lately a lot of leaders from neighboring countries had been giving him one gift to another. If he didn't know any better he would say that they were trying to court him.

"It isn't," Yoongi assured the other man, making Seokjin look visibly relieved. "It's a vase." He smirked as the King deflated at the words.

"Well, that gift isn't going to unwrap itself," Seokjin declared, sweeping out of the rooms and into the corridor, the other man following closely behind. As they passed by the courtyard Seokjin dimly heard the sounds of fighting, steel clashing against each other, and looked down.

It was the new recruits training that day, all covered up in sweat and dirt, fresh, young men willing to serve their country and its people. He passed an cursory eye over them, knowing that his Commander-General was overseeing their training personally. Looking for a familiar mop of black he finally found the other man, who was strangely sitting down, brows furrowed in a grimace.

"What's wrong with him, Yoongi?" Seokjin couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice. "Is he feeling all right?"

"He muttered something to me earlier this morning about a headache and a hangover." Yoongi informed the other man, another barely-concealed smirk threatening to take over his face. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, Your Majesty."

"I see…" Seokjin couldn’t seem to take his eyes away from his mildly suffering General, so much he almost didn't hear the words shouted out.

"The King is in our presence! Bow and show respect!"

All at once the activity completely stopped and everyone turned to him, bowing low. Seokjin acknowledged them, smiling kindly, only to find Namjoon standing up and bowing as well, looking majestic, unbeatable, in complete armor.

They held each other's gaze, even with the great distance between them. At once the memories of the night before came to him, making his heart skip a beat, a sudden warm flush coloring his cheeks. Seokjin gripped the railing tightly as an understanding passed though them; the General bowing low, deep eyes twinkling knowingly as a smile lurked underneath its depths.

_And the memories of this night will stay with you forever._

And, even without words, the King understood. He nodded back, returning back to his walk, a tender smile tugging at his lips, knowing his lover was also thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~really this is just an excuse to write historical romance porn forgive me~~
> 
>  
> 
> I love historical settings. NamJin is forever OTP. There is never enough porn and NamJin in BTS fandom. This is the result. I've tried to make it as period-accurate as possible, but I don't know much about Korean History so please take all historical references with a grain of salt. 
> 
> Inspired by Maroon 5's One More Night, hence title. There is also other mentions of idols. Kookies to those who catch them all.
> 
> And omfg this is porn with _feelings_. The _sacrilege_. Kill me.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~but actually plz don't kill me ily all~~
> 
>  
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://equinoxsolstice.tumblr.com), btw. Please feel free to poke at me there.


End file.
